civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Polish (Civ5)
Vilnius's inclusion in the city list There has been a disagreement as to whether Vilnius should feature in the list or not. Instead of having an edit war, let's discuss it here. I believe Vilnius should be included in the lists for the following reasons : * The first, and most important reason is that Vilnius is in fact in the game, as a Polish city. See File:Poland_vilnius_Civ5.png for proof. * The wiki's mission is to document everything that is in the game, not to judge history by labeling some acts as legal or illegal. * Finally, I will add that historically, combat has been a wildly used method of acquiring cities. Plenty of other civilizations in the wiki list cities they didn't build but conquered and that are recognized as being theirs. That Vilnius belonged to Poland at some point is good enough a reason for them to have it in the game because otherwise, Vilnius would not be in the game at all! For all of these reasons I believe Vilnius should stay in the list. --User:Becer (talk) 14:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Well for me the biggest two reasons why Vilnius shouldn't be polish city is this: 1. Vilnius is a capital of Lithuania, and not some minor city. 2. Vilnius was ocupied, not belonged to Poland for 20 years, when Vilnius it self was city of Lithuania for 700 years. Warsaw was ocupied by Germany, just like Vilnius, that would you say if one of Germany cities would be Warsaw? It belonged to Germany at some point of history... And answer me this, why would we want to see our capital city in other nations composition? That argument is idiotic. As why we are so pissed off, it is history, very very bad history. If you are not polish, then you really don't know anything that happened between two countries, even if you read history books. If Vilnius will be in civ5 as Poland city, it will be another nail to relationship between Poland an Lithuania. --User:Algiuz (talk) 14:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I understand you might be annoyed at this, but it really is just a game. I'm sure Poland didn't ask the developers of the game to put Vilnius in the game. Since the game isn't released yet, it's not too late to make them change their mind! If you want to see Vilnius removed from the game as a Polish city, contact Firaxis and tell them about your objections. They have changed the game's content as to not offend people in the past. You could even get a petition started. Simply put, the wiki document the game's content. If you want the content changed (And thus Vilnius removed as a Polish city) you will have to go to Firaxis. --Becer (talk) 17:43, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... Lithuania and Poland were one country in middle ages. They shared a king and it wasn't anything about conquering the city. It was a political union and Vilnius was a part of for centuries. Even now, around 16% of citizens in Vilnius is Polish. 08:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Qumi